Ancient Wishes
by Yaoifan101
Summary: Joey is transported back in time to Ancient Egypt! Where he is reunited with Atem. Now Joey has to live in the Ancient past while he and Atem try to find a way to transport him home. Dragonshipping Rating may change Yaoi Atem/Joey


Joey heaved a heavy sigh as he trudged solemnly along the sidewalks of Domino City. His head was hung low, his feet barely came off the pavement, and his hands were stuffed lazily into his pockets. He wasn't all that genuinely happy at the moment, all though most of the gang wasn't on days like this.

Every one of them had days when happiness just wasn't possible. It had all started after Yami or..Atem had gone back to Egypt. It had taken them all months to get over his absence, although everyone knew that it had hit Yugi the most out of all of them.

Still though, Yami had played a large part in all of their lives and now that he was gone, well...it was like they all had this empty space. Joey respired once more and finally stopped walking; this was pointless.

He frowned and lifted his head up to gaze at the building he had halted in front of. Go figure, it just had to be the museum. He stared at it longingly for a few minutes before he finally indulged himself and started up the steps.

He could feel his stomach twisting and tightening as he passed through the revolving doors. His heart began to pound against his chest as he made his way to the Ancient Egypt exhibit of the building. Joey's stride had picked up slightly, but the sorrow still plaguing him kept it to a reasonable pace. Ruby eyes glanced around the perimeter of the room; stopping at the entry way to see that the entire exhibit was empty. He pushed aside his hesitation and walked past the threshold into the room.

Out of instinct his feet led him to the large stone tablet that had induced his friends depressions. A couple of months after Yami's departure, Ishizu decided to return the tablet to the museum for another year; in order to help everyone with their grieving process.

Joey stared at the carvings sadly; unable to mimic or feign any emotion other than that when he saw the chiseled figure of the man they had all come to miss so much. Faint footsteps grew louder and nearer as Joey continued to stare motionlessly at the large rock.

"Joseph," A soft female voice acknowledged him. Joey hummed and pivoted to the side so that he could inspect the person behind him. His eyes lit up dimly, "Oh. Hi Ishizu," he greeted her non too enthusiastically. The egyptian woman frowned at the young, normally energetic, blonde with concern as she approached him.

"I haven't seen you here recently, Joseph," she murmured quietly.

Joey shrugged in reply; letting his eyes drop to the floor as he turned his body back towards the artifact, "You know I told you that you can just call me Joey," he reminded her distantly. Ishizu closed her eyes, "Of course," she obliged; knowing that Joey was the kind of person that wasn't comfortable with formalities.

She stopped beside him and cast her gaze upwards toward the old stone monument as well; taking in its ancient beauty with a sense of reverence.

"Tell me...are you doing well?"

Joey sighed and hunched his shoulders in a repressed form of exhaustion, "Look I can't complain about my life. I'm doing as well as I can and that's really all I can ask for," he breathed out dismally; knowing that it was all a lie. He closed his eyes briefly, "Don't get me wrong, I miss him. We all miss him," he stressed revealing his wine colored sphere's. "But this was what he spent 5,000 years trying to do. He belongs there."

The dark haired girl nodded respectively, "Yes, but I have no doubt that he must miss all of you as well." she assured him.

Joey took a deep breath at this and exhaled slowly, "You know...there is a part of me that wishes that I hadn't returned that last piece to Yugi," he whispered. Ishizu widened her eyes and peered over at the younger blonde teenager, "Joey why would you wish something like that," she inquired incredulously; knowing full well the story of the puzzle's formation.

"Because then none of this would have happened. I mean if we never knew him then we couldn't have lost him."

"Joey you must remember that you all helped the Pharaoh save the world and guided him to his final resting place; so that his soul could finally be at peace," she reminded him reassuringly.

Joey nodded mechanically even though that part of him that wished the puzzle was never completed still remained deep inside of him. Black sphere's pulsed as they locked with the ancient depiction of the Pharaoh, "More than anything I wish that I could see him again."

Suddenly the lifeless tablet began to glow with a dim light that gradually grew brighter and brighter to the point of almost blinding the pair. Ishizu shielded her eyes when met with the illumination and Joey vainly tried to stumble away from the glow.

He widened his eyes when an invisible force tugged his entire body forward; dragging him into the blinding light.

...

"AHHHH!"

"Oof!"

Joey grunted loudly as his chest collided roughly with the sand; sending a shooting pain through his abdomen. Wait a second...sand? Joey moaned drowsily as nausea made his head swim and rolled his head so that his cheek was resting against the strange sandy texture beneath him. His entire body felt like it had been falling; plunging down through the air, and now suddenly the weight crashed back down on him. He groaned softly as the dull aches of pain stimulated his limbs uncomfortably; reminding him of his awkward position.

Was he dreaming or something? No, this felt way too real to be a dream.

A burning sensation gradually settled over the blonde's skin; causing him to shift subtly in a drunken attempt relieve himself of the overwhelming heat. To his irritation the scorching refused to subside; he grunted softly, frowning begrudgingly as he forced his eyes open.

His vision fogged; however, blurring together bright colors and blending the edges of unfamiliar silhouettes. Joey lifted a confused brow at this and muttered something inaudible as he blinked to clear the haze clouding his mind. Progressively the fuzzy fringes began to distort and double before they became clear to the blonde's eyes.

Full blown sable halo's dilated and bloody stains began to bleed into the lighter hues of cardinal that bordered the widening spheres. His line of sight was tilted on an axis, but he could definitely see that he was not in the museum anymore.

Driven by shock, the Wheeler scuttled up to a half formed sitting position and with his mouth hanging open stared at the all too familiar sight.

This was a sight he had only been able to dream about since that fateful day almost an entire year ago. Sand covered every inch of the burning hot landscape and dozens of palm tree's took the place of the oak's and elms that Joey had grown so used to seeing. He tentatively lifted his quivering gaze to the large, nearly formidable alabaster pillars that stood in rows before him.

He panted uneasily, unable to catch his breath as the nostalgic pictures sent him reeling onto his back.

He was in Ancient Egypt.

He coughed as the sensitive area was jostled once more, but couldn't find it in himself to stand back up. The humidity in the air made it hard to breath and the sun's rays made him feel dizzy. However, even in his panicked state he could very distinctly hear the gruff sound of people shouting from behind him.

His head whipped around so that he could view the scene, only to see that two, very furious, guards were running towards him. He widened his eyes and hurried to his trembling legs; unsure of where he was supposed to run to in order to escape these men.

His heart pounded violently against his chest as the guards grew nearer, allowing their threats and orders to be heard more clearly. Sadly for Joey, those plus the sight of their spears did nothing but send him running off in the nearest direction.

...

Amethyst eyes grew dim staring at the tiles covering the floor that his feet walked on. Not even the warm, normally soothing, rays of the egyptian sun could comfort the lonely Pharaoh. For some reason nothing seemed to be able to lighten the king's mood lately.

For once in 5,000 years he was at peace, and yet there was a strange annoying itch that he couldn't seem to identify. His loneliness couldn't very well be helped at times like these though, after all he had been with Yugi and the others for years before he returned to his real life.

They were just as much a part it as everyone else in this time was.

Atem heaved a heavy sigh at this solemn thought and stilled his stride when the drive to continue left him. He lifted his head up when he recognized the unmistakable sound of shouting.

...

Joey's feet pounded against the ground as he tried to make his legs move faster, although he hardly had any energy to spare any of his limbs at this point. His golden bangs whipped against his face; shading his vision partially as he relied on his fear and adrenaline in lieu of energy.

His lungs screamed to him, but he was unable to take in the air any faster than he already was. He coughed violently as both his chest and his legs protested against his rough motions. Hazardously, Joey threw a glance over his shoulder to see how much more lea way he would be allowed to give himself in the area of speed.

Sadly, by the time he looked forward again he stumbled and collided with something that nearly sent him toppling back to the ground had the figure not kept him on his feet.

"Joey!"

Joey's frantic eyes fluttered and flickered through his unkept bangs to peer at the person who had called out his name. When he was met with a set of violet eyes; however, he felt the racing of his heart stopping.

"..Y-Yami," he whispered incredulously. Atem felt his chest constricting torn between both shock and joy at seeing his dear friend once again. His brows furrowed and his mouth fell open; prepared to ask the blonde how on earth he had gotten here.

However, the same sound of guards shouting halted his inquiry immediately. Joey shuddered beneath his hands and a loud gasp tore from the youth's throat causing the spiky haired teenager's gaze to narrow involuntarily.

Atem swiftly maneuvered his blonde companion behind him, "Stay behind me Joey. Say nothing and they won't see you," he ordered in low deep voice. Joey shivered, but nodded and did as the other instructed him to as the two guards approached them.

"Pharaoh, an intruder ran through this area wearing strange clothing, have you seen him?" one of the guards asked panting roughly due to the wild chase the two had been sent on. Atem frowned when he heard this, "I have seen no such person on these grounds," he asserted firmly.

"Now, return to your posts at once," he commanded them. The two exchanged glances before looking back at the egyptian waveringly.

"But..your Majesty-"

Atem glared at the men instantly silencing them, "I order you to return to your posts," he ordered in a booming voice; throwing his right hand out to the side which sent his cape fluttering behind him. The guards shivered in reply to the intimidating tone but bowed respectively to the king and turned to do as they were instructed to.

Atem released a sigh of relief once the two were out of ear shot and sight and turned to face Joey once again. The youth's face was flushed and he was still panting deeply; however, his fearful expression had shifted to one of surprise as he stared at Atem.

"..W-When did you get so...tall?" he asked dumbly unable to stop his lips from forming the words. Atem blinked a few times wondering vaguely why that question would have taken precedence over the other, more expected, ones. He found himself smiling despite their situation as he was reminded of Joey's personality, "Well, it has been nearly a year since we've seen each other Joey," he reminded him.

Joey cleared his throat, "Yeah, but...yo-you're...you're taller than me!" he exclaimed staring up at the egyptian. Atem chuckled at this, "Well I suppose you can say that I had a rather impressive growth spurt after I returned," he explained mirthfully.

Atem's gaze became solemn once more though as he looked at Joey, "Joey how did you get here?" he asked softly. Joey looked down looking just as lost and confused as Atem was with the situation, "I-I don't know..." he muttered helplessly.

Atem glanced around subtly before placing his hand on Joey's shoulder, "Come, we can continue this conversation in my chambers. I can't have anyone else seeing you," he explained meeting the others still strained stare.

The blonde nodded dumbly unable to muster up any other reply. Atem offered the boy a soft smile as he gently ushered him forward through the vast twisting corridors.

...

Joey's feet moved despite his inability to comprehend the situation or the direction he was being given. His body, numbed from shock, operated mechanically as if it was put on autopilot. Feelings and thoughts flashed through the blonde's mind like firecrackers and yet none revealed their existence's on his countenance. He breathed slowly and silently; the natural rhythm returning to his lungs as he moved. Sights, sounds, and smells surrounded and bombarded him, but his reactions remained dormant as the nostalgic but foreign hand, placed in between his shoulder blades, gently pushed him forward.

The silence was spreading like a thick fog that nearly choked the red eyed teenager with it's foreboding forewarnings.

The warm appendage shifted subtly as the Pharaoh pivoted; silently urging Joey to do so as well. Joey stared fixedly at the dark indigo drape that was hanging in the doorway they were approaching. Senses returning to him, the young boy's steps faltered when Atem reached forward, past Joey's head, to smoothly slip his hand in between the silky curtains.

Atem's finger's paused; however, when he noticed Joey's hesitance and glanced down at him.

"Are you alright, Joey?" he asked softly. Ruby eyes shuttered somewhat, signifying that Joey was at least coherent of what he was saying to him. The duelist's flushed lips parted nervously while a pink tongue remained clinging to the top of the blonde's mouth; refusing to form words so that Joey could reply.

Atem's amethyst orbs creased somewhat at that, but he said nothing more. Instead he looked back to his still inanimate hand that was lying patiently between the drapes which lead to his chambers. He slowly returned to it's motion and carefully pulled the curtain aside to reveal the room hiding behind it.

Wine stained spheres rounded when met with the sight of the lavish dwelling. A king sized bed was pushed up against the left wall and was adorned with white and lavender silk. To the left of the bed was a large balcony that looked over the palace's courtyard and over foresaw the great pyramids in the distance.

On the other walls were gold leafed drawers, statues, and dressers covered with items that Joey thought must cost a fortune.

Atem wordlessly ushered the stunned blonde into the room and sat him down on the side of the large bed. The mattress dipped beneath the weight as Joey relaxed against it thankfully; feeling his exhaustion catching up with him.

He looked up and stared into sharp yet soft violet eyes which were regarding him with worry.

"Joey...do you have any idea how you came here?" Atem inquired. Joey's face twisted up for a moment before relaxing as he gazed down and shook his head. Atem sighed and crossed his arms, "I was afraid of that," he whispered glancing absentmindedly out the balcony.

"Joey what were you doing before you got here?"

Joey glanced up hesitantly through his golden bangs, "I...I was at the museum," he replied timidly. The sound in the others voice confused Atem, but he didn't voice his worries. Joey shifted on the bed suddenly feeling uncomfortable with it's softness, "I-I was talking with Ishizu."

Atem raised a brow, "Ishizu?" he echoed. "Why were you two at the museum anyways?" he questioned curiously. Joey wasn't much of a history nut and going to a historical museum didn't seem like an activity that Joey would partake in often.

The ruby gaze dropped downwards again when this was said, "Well...I was going to..to see that tablet," he admitted quietly.

"The tablet?" Atem repeated incredulously. "How is that possible...the tablets are supposed to be back in Egypt." Joey shook his head though, "They were...but..." his voice became even more silent when he paused.

Joey closed his eyes, "Well it hasn't been easy for any of us since you left," he explained dismally. "It's been hard on all of us. So Ishizu brought the tablets back into the museum for another year to help us..." he told the older boy while reopening his eyes and peering almost worriedly through his bangs once again. "I...hope you're not..mad about it."

Atem frowned at this and his brow creased sadly when he saw the apprehensiveness haunting his friends gaze. "I'm not mad Joey," he assured him dulcetly. "I'm only sorry that I caused all of you such grief," he apologized sincerely.

"It's not your fault," Joey replied passively.

Atem took a deep breath and exhaled, "So...what were you two talking about?"

Joey did a small half shrug and began picking at his nails, "..You..." he murmured almost like he didn't want Atem to hear his response. "See...I'm the only one who hasn't visited there in awhile," he admitted guiltily, biting his bottom lip vaguely as he continued. "Everyone else goes there almost every week...I was trying to stay away and ween myself off of it," he whispered.

"I see," Atem muttered in a low voice. He felt his heart aching when he saw Joey acting so depressed and unlike himself. It hurt him deeply to know that all his friends were hurting so badly since he had left them. "Joey can you tell me exactly what happened before you arrived here?" he probed gently not wanting to push the emotionally drained Wheeler.

Joey heaved a loud sigh, "Well...we were talking about you...and..suddenly that tablet started glowing. Next thing I know I'm falling through the air and getting chased by guards," he recounted tiredly.

Atem hummed at this and racked his brain for an answer to this mystery. The last time the tablet transported everyone it had been after he himself had returned to his memory world. The tablet should have remained dormant; however, after they had all returned. It wouldn't have activated like that out of nowhere unless something had triggered it to awaken.

"Joey, tell me _exactly_ what you were saying before the tablet started glowing," he instructed clearly. Joey reached up and rubbed the side of his head, which began to ache when he tried to think about it.

"I was...I was saying that...ugh," Joey groaned drowsily feeling his head pulse. He shut his eyes momentarily as he held the side of his head waiting for the pain to numb as he thought. Once the pain began to subside he opened his eyes and looked up into the pair that were staring down at him.

"I said that..more than anything I wished I could see you again," he said in realization.

Atem's eyes narrowed, "That has to be what caused the tablet to react that way, then," he affirmed to himself.

Joey blinked confusedly at the egyptian, "What are you talking about? I thought that tablet thing was all tapped out," he said. Atem shook his head, "It was. However, Joey those tablet's act a lot like the Millennium Items do. They are both very much alive," he elucidated reached down to cradle the golden puzzle hanging from his neck.

"You see if an Item connects to a person...and it senses a strong desire within that person it will grant that desire," he expounded. "My puzzle did this when Yugi managed to put it back together. He made a wish on it and that wish was granted." he recalled. "I have a feeling that the tablet sensed your feelings and it granted your wish," he said looking back up to the boy sitting on his bed.

Joey blinked rapidly when he heard this, "Are you serious?" he sputtered. "H-how the hell am I supposed to get back!" he asked frenetically. Atem held his hands up, "Joey please settle down," he implored stepping towards the panicking youth.

"I can't tell you how you're to return home...I barely know how you were able to arrive here. It isn't very normal for the tablets to react this way now that their purpose is fulfilled," he breathed out bemusedly. "What matters right now is that you are here..."

"I'm not sure how long this will be for though..." he murmured beside himself. "I can't very well have anyone else see you like this...otherwise they'll react the same way those guards did." he said in a troubled tone. He sighed and reached up to run his fingers through his spiky locks.

"You'll have to wear a disguise while you're here," he stated.

"A disguise? What am I supposed to wear for a disguise?" Joey interrogated crossing his arms. Atem placed his hand on his hip, "Well...we are in Egypt Joey...so you'll have to be disguised as someone _in_ Egypt," he replied. "After all you stand out far too much wearing those kinds of clothes."

Joey opened his mouth to reply but his words were replaced by a weak moan as his entire body began to feel warm and fuzzy. His lashes fluttered over his doubling vision and the blurry colors dancing across his eyes tilted on an axis.

"Joey!"

Joey groaned when the falling sensation was abruptly stopped when a force wrapped around his body; jostling him subtly. Joey hung limply against the pressure that was holding his body above the ground. A gentle strangely cool sensation brushed over his forehead and rubbed against his cheeks. The conflicting temperatures caused him to groan and mutter something indistinct.

"Sshhh," a sonorous voice soothed his confused moaning while the weight holding his form brought him closer to rest on something solid. Darkness clouded his vision which was obscured with the backs of his eyelids while wind moved beneath his fatigued figure.

Suddenly his back was pressed against something smooth and plush and his aching figure laid over something that dipped beneath him.

The last thing he remembered was a sliver of sunlight that broke through his darkened gaze before the floating feeling consumed him.

TBC

_**Yeah. It's not all that special. Just an idea that i just couldn't get outta my head! Lol but seriously there are defintely not enough dragonshipping fics on this site! And yeah sure I've read some that have joey going to egypt...kinda...but generally that's to be with seto...which I am totally cool with trust me but it's never for atem. I would just like to have some ancient egypt dragonshipping...or..regular joey and atem...I JUST WANT ATEM IN THE EQUATION! lol! Yeah but anyways...not much im sorry it's not very good ...note that a few of these scenes that i redid I was on a plane while a did them!...I dont' ever bring my computer out on planes anymore...don't know why...just a hassle a guess. Oh well.. sigh...but i should update soon. I do realize that this is like my thousandth series that I've started. I'm surprised that I'm sort able to keep up with these. Which I'm not lol since you know I'm mainly focused on my compensation and dark light story...however I'm trying...I'm trying. Not like anyones all that eager however. Lol well Review**_


End file.
